The Angels Wept
by darkestboy
Summary: An investigation into an abandoned house leaves the Doctor and Martha at the mercy of the Weeping Angels. Set within Blink.


**Name:** The Angels Wept  
**Characters:** 10th Doctor, Martha Jones and Weeping Angels.  
**Synopsis:** An investigation into an abandoned house leaves the Doctor and Martha at the mercy of the Weeping Angels. Set within _Blink_.

_The Angels wept and they arrived but now will they get out alive?_

The TARDIS materialised in what Martha Jones thought was the least threatening place in the whole of space and time – London in the year 2007. It was several months before she would meet the Doctor but seeing as the spaceship had parked far away from the Royal Hope Hospital or any of her usual hangout spots with her family and friends, Martha was fairly confident that she wouldn't bump into her past self or anyone she knew at the very least.

"Oh, well, this is nice," the Doctor said cheerily as he stepped out of the TARDIS, wearing his usual brown suit and long caramel coat as the rain lashed down on both him and Martha. "Maybe I should've landed her inside the house, eh?"

"Might have been a good idea, Doctor," Martha smiled and shivered. She was already soaking and cold and went for the front door, before turning to the Doctor. "You bring her inside, I'll let myself in."

"Yes, ma'am," the Doctor saluted his companion in a jovial manner as she opened the door and stepped inside the house.

Martha was then impressed to see how quickly the TARDIS materialised right inside the house as she stood there, waiting for the Doctor to step out. When he did, he handed her a towel to dry her hair and then smiled at her.

"What do you think?" the Doctor asked cheerily. "First impressions and all that?"

"We're not here because you want to live in a big house," Martha replied, giving the Doctor back the towel after using it as. She then looked around as she felt a chill in the air. "I don't know. There's something kind of strange about this place. I can't put my finger on it."

"Exactly," the Doctor murmured as he pulled his sonic screwdriver out and began to scan around the place.

"Is that why we're here?" Martha looked around, not really sure what she was exactly looking for but travelling with the Doctor, she knew it was wise to be alert at all times. "What aren't you telling me, Doctor?"

"There's been a spate of disappearances at this address for the last while now," the Doctor replied, watching as Martha took in what he was saying. "At first I didn't think anything of it and then I realised."

"Realised what?" Martha said as she noticed from outside a window, the statue seemed to have moved a tiny bit. "Doctor, that statue."

"You see it too then," the Doctor said in a low voice as he noticed that the lights began to flicker in the house. "Martha, you're going to have to be brave now and do exactly what I say, do you understand?"

"Of course I understand," Martha said as she noticed that the lights were flickering as well. It wasn't the only thing she noticed though. "Do you hear that? It's -,"

"- crying! Martha, run!" the Doctor shouted as the lights went completely off and both of them noticed that not only did the statue from outside make it's way into the house but there were at least two more standing between them and the front door.

"What do we do?" Martha found herself panicking as she found herself looking at the statues advancing towards her and the Doctor.

"Don't blink!" the Doctor shouted back in response. "If you blink, you're dead. We're both dead. They can't do a thing to you while you're looking at them."

"They're switching off the lights," Martha managed to say before one of them grabbed her by her wrist but for a fraction of a moment, she looked away. "Let go of me!"

"Martha!" the Doctor shouted again as his companion disappeared before his eyes but as the house filled with darkness, he could feel himself slip away too.

Both the Doctor and Martha had landed somewhere as they felt grass beneath their feet and they look at their surroundings. Quickly, the Doctor looked around him and he realised that while he was still on Earth, he wasn't in London and this wasn't the year 2007. Tasting the year it was more like ...

"1969, we've landed in 1969," the Doctor trilled as he then realised they were in a graveyard. "Not in the best of surroundings but at least we're in -,"

"- New York without the TARDIS," Martha finished for him as she turned around to look at the confused Time Lord. "What are we going to do? We're trapped here."

"Are we?" the Doctor looked at Martha and it was a look she had seen on him before. "I know it looks bad, Martha but I promise you, I will get us out of here. You just have to trust me."

"I always trust you," Martha smiled and for a moment, she wanted the fact that he was stroking her face not to stop. "But what do we do?"

"We wait," the Doctor smiled. "I have a plan but it's going to take some time first. Until then, let's go see the sites, eh?"

Martha gave the Doctor a grin as they walked away from the graveyard. While she knew the situation was dire, she trusted him with her life and if he told her that he was going to get her back to her own time and the TARDIS, then Martha Jones believed he would.

_We'll get out of this alive._

- The End -


End file.
